


you are so lovely

by luccashannon



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luccashannon/pseuds/luccashannon
Summary: The Runaways have been running for four month and Nico and Karolina's relationship continues to develop.





	you are so lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Nico has something to say to Karolina.

Nico turns over in bed to face Karolina. They’re in a rundown motel the team decided upon staying at last minute. Alex didn’t want to stop — he was scared they’d be caught, but he eventually agreed once the rest of the group decided that they would leave early and start up on the road with their new van that they’d stolen a few months back. The motel’s rooms were small and cheap, so they rented three, two for the girls and one for the guys.

It was the fourth month they had been running. They’d fought their parents, people sent out by their parents, evil vampires, and one time they nearly missed a run-in with the Avengers. Their parents were willing to do anything to get their children back, but being ritualistic killers sort of puts a damper on a good family dynamic, so the kids kept running.

Nico looked towards the window, an outline of light from the sun coming in behind the drapes. She notices another faint light in the room: Karolina. Sometimes as she was dreaming she would light up just a little bit, enough to make you want to sit and stare at the starry blue and pink lights dance across her skin for hours.

As the lights died down, Karolina turned towards Nico, her eyes still closed. 

“Morning,” Karolina said with a smile, “How long have you been staring at me this time?” It was a normal practice of Nico’s, it happened almost every morning no matter where they were.

“I wasn’t staring at you, that’s gross,” Nico giggled as Karolina tucked her head into Nico’s chest. Nico signed, I don’t think I could ever not wake up like this. The night at Eiffel’s party had told a lot to Nico. When Karolina had kissed her, she finally recognized the feelings that she had had for her for so long. Didn’t mean that she wasn't still totally freaking out, because it felt right, but she was still scared where their relationship would go.

They officially started calling each other girlfriends three weeks after the kiss. Alex didn’t take it well, he still had feelings for Nico, but after a while he realized he just wanted his best friend to be happy and he got over it.

“Okay liar, don’t stare at me all you want,” Karolina places a kiss on Nico’s chest. Nico hugs Karolina closer. They’ve all been through so much these past few weeks. She can still see the cut Karolina has on her cheek from a run-in with some of the searchers their parents had sent out. Nico brushes over it with her thumb. 

That wasn’t even the worst of though. Karolina’s “I have to save everyone, even if it means risking my life” complex proved to be incredibly stressful and terrifying. A month ago Karolina had gotten so hurt that Nico thought she wouldn't come back. They laid her down in the van, her head on Nico’s lap. They sat there for eight hours, hoping Karolina would wake up. “You need to wake up K, for me please,” Nico’s tears falling on Karolina’s face. Being in these situations, living this life, Nico began to always assume the worst. But Karolina always woke up. Always sat up with a smile no matter how tired she was.

Nico hadn’t realized her daydreaming had made her cry in real life, “Hey baby,” Karolina whispered, putting her palm on Nico’s cheek, “Shhh, you’re okay. It’s okay.” This happened a little too often. Nico was the sane one of the group who often had to hold herself together because everyone else was freaking out. It was time alone with Karolina that made her the happiest, but it was also the only time she could truly show how sad she was.

“We’re here, we’re all here. Breathe…” Karolina’s time at the Church really helped in times where you lost all faith. Karolina may not believe in the Church anymore, but she still thought that some of their messages were positive and worth acknowledging — especially those that dealt with comforting those you care for.

After a few minutes, Nico had calmed down. She held onto Karolina’s waist and pulled her closer. Nico wasn’t one to share her own deep personal feelings, but then again five months ago she wasn’t one to be running away from her evil parents, sleeping in a gross, old hotel with her girlfriend, Karolina of all people. 

“You okay, Nini?” Karolina asked.

“You know I hate that nickname, Jesus,” Nico said, laughing and then rubbing a tear off her face. She took a deep breath, “Uhm, I don’t know how to really say this to you…” Nico paused, “But uhm, you’re great and amazing and gorgeous and I don’t honestly think I could even like, fall asleep if you weren’t next to me or something like that,” she stops because she feels like crying again. “I guess what I just want to say is uh… I love you.”

Nico is looking away as she says it, but when she looks back Karolina is smiling. Smiling the biggest, dopiest smile that Nico thinks anyone period, on the history of this Earth has ever smiled. She grabs onto Nico’s face and kisses her. Kisses her sweetly, like Nico is the most precious thing that has ever been alive. Karolina flips them over so she’s on top Nico, holding her face and kissing her like it’s the last thing she’ll ever do. Karolina loves kissing Nico.

“I love you so much too,” Karolina says.

“Wow, you’ve gotta one-up me with the ‘so much’, I see how it is.” Nico’s smiling. Nico doesn’t smile a lot these days, but Karolina usually brings one out of her once in a while.

“I just said I love you, back off on the sass,” Karolina giggles and bends down for another kiss. 

Being a runaway sucked. But it sucks less when you have a pretty girlfriend that loves you. Nico keeps that in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but I might write more?? Who knows.


End file.
